The objective of this project is to develop a selective and sensitive method for the trace analysis of bioactive amines in biological matrices The methodology exploits the use of fluorogenic derivatization because many biogenic amines, such as amino acids and peptides, lack the physicochemical properties that would allow their quantification at physiologically-relevant levels The novel technology is derived from the ability of primary amines to form fluorescent isoindole-type derivatives in the presence of aromatic dicarboxaldehydes and appropriate nucleophiles. Relative to the current methods of primary amine analysis, the newly discovered assay offers improved sensitivity and product stability, and greater versatility. Long range goals of this program include (1) the design and synthesis of new effective dicarboxaldehydes, (2) the exploration of new superior nucleophiles, (3) the evaluation of the potential of benz(f)isoindole as effective chemiluminescence emitters; (3) the optimization of reaction conditions for biologically-important amines, and (4) the development of assays for biogenic amine analysis. The technology to be developed is essential for the research and development of peptide- and protein- based products in the biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries, and in the detection of bioactive amines in biomedical research and diagnostic laboratories.